


more of you

by sechenism



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, attempt to write smut, establish chanbaek, establish sechen, smut-ish?
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechenism/pseuds/sechenism
Summary: jongdae and sehun are both busy with acads, at mejo nakalimutan na nilang pasayahin ang isat isa.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	more of you

**Author's Note:**

> nagising ako wanting to read a sechen smut ahahahaha, this is me satisfying myself. 
> 
> sorry sa plot holes :'>

  
jongdae and sehun are both in college, they've been in a relationship since senior highschool kaya they decided to live sa isang apartment near the campus. legal naman on both families kaya okay na okay yung choice nilang magsama nalang.

computer engineering ang course ni sehun while jongdae is a biology student. pre-med course nya ito, pangarap kasi nyang maging pedia.

when it comes to computer games, laging updated si sehun gawa na rin siguro ng course nya, the technical side of it syempre. kabaligtaran naman nya si jongdae na matingin lang sa monitor ng pc, ay masusuka na. hindi nya maexplain pero nahihilo sya sa sobrang graphics na nakikita nya. hindi naman nila pinagkakagalitan yon, sanay na kasi si jongdae. junior high palang alam na nyang sehun is into online games. kaya imbis na magalit, sinusuportahan nalang nya 'to. pwera nalang kung gusto nya nang lambing.

"ling, hindi ka pa ba tapos jan? lets sleep na" _'ling short for darling'_ ginagamit lang 'to ni jongdae pag gusto nya maglambing kay sehun "sandali nalang dae, tapusin ko lang 'to" sehun answered without looking at him.

  
hindi maexplain ni jongdae yung feeling, but last tuesday he saw sehun sa basketball court during his P.E. class wearing a jersey shirt, pawisan. at hindi nya maalis sa isip nya yun. its been a while since they did it, busy kasi sila sa acads lalo na't internship na nila sa summer. puro cuddles and kisses lang dahil wala na silang energy to take it sa next level.

  
naidlip na si jongdae kakahintay sa boyfriend nya na parang walang balak tumayo sa harap ng computer nya. mag-a-ala una na nang umaga pero wala ata talagang plano si sehun na tumabi sa kanya, sabado naman kasi bukas at parehas silang walang pasok, baka sinusulit lang nito.

around 2.30 am, naramdaman nyang tumabi na ang boyfriend nya sa higaan. he can smell the minty scent from sehun. he turned around at nagulat naman ito na gising pa sya "did i wake you up?" tipid na umiiling si jongdae "akala ko kanina ka pa tulog" takang tanong nito. "nakatulog ako kanina, pag gising ko naglalaro ka pa rin" sehun kiss his forehead "nasarap yung laro namin ni jongin, panay acads kasi tayo. im sorry. bukas wala akong laro, promise!"

  
"okay lang, i understand. parehas tayong busy, deserve mo naman maglaro" nakangiting sagot ni jongdae pero iba talaga iniisip nyan, may ibang gustong gawin.

  
they stayed like that for a few minutes bago maubos ang natitirang pasensya ni jongdae, he kissed sehun. lighty and slowly, nakapikit ito just feeling his partner lips againts his nang bigla nyang maramdamang nasa bewang na nya ang mga kamay nito, and now his lying on top of him, he opened his eyes and saw 'that' look.

  
"akala mo, hindi ko narinig na you called me 'ling' kanina?" isang halik sa pisngi ni jongdae "i was waiting for you to do something, pero ang behave behave mo talaga" jongdae's boyfriend is playing with his shirt, taas baba yung mga kamay nito sa likod nya papunta sa balakang tapos pataas ulit sa likod nya, alam nyang sehun is teasing him.

  
"do you miss me so much dae?" sehun's voice is one vibrato lower than his usual voice, narataranta na si jongdae. "kung namimiss mo na ako, at si junior ko bakit hindi mo sinabi, hindi naman ako hihindi sayo, you know i always asked you kapag gusto ko, we had a silent agreement not to have sex kasi parehas tayong busy. and okay lang sakin, kasi alam kong parehas tayong may ginagawa. akala ko you wanted to rest kaya kahit gusto ko, hinihintay ko nalang na magsabi ka"

  
sehun is always like that, consent before anything else. walang nangyayari kapag ayaw nang isa, siguro isa rin yon sa nagustuhan ni jongdae sa kanya. yes, hindi sila sing inosente ng ibang couples jan pero they still value the concept of consent.

  
"i-i saw during your P.E. class last week, se, i wanted to suck you off right there, i didnt notice na youre so buff na ling, how?" jongdae is touching sehun's bicep. "then i realized its been almost two months na pala since we last did it"

  
natatawa si sehun, "can we cut our conversation na muna? my little friend down there is growing, impatient" lo and behold, jongdae felt something poking him.  
  
  
  
their room is messy, the clothes are everywhere, sehun is sitting at the edge of the bed habang his cute little boyfriend is kneeling in front of him. sobrang intese ng make out session nilang dalawa at mejo namamaga na nga ang labi ni sehun, while jongdae have two to three hickeys in his neck dahil paborito talaga syang papakain ni sehun dito.  
  
  
  
sehun's member is standing tall and proud habang si jongdae halatang excited na sa mga susunod na mangyayari "you said you wanted to suck me di ba? go baby, its all yours"  
  
  
  
napapaliyad si sehun sa galing sumubo ni jongdae, taas baba ito while his hands are playing with his balls. alam ni sehun na lalabasan na sya kaya he guide jongdae heads controlling his pace.  
  
  
  
"ba-baaaa--hhh-baby fuck, im so fucking close" hindi na mapigilan ni sehun, he wanted to stop dahil alam nyang jongdae is not comfortable swallowing, mga thrice palang ata nilang nagawa yon, but wala atang balak si jongdae tumigil, tiningnan nya ito, waiting for an answer pero he just wink. _putangina_ isip ni sehun, how can his boyfriend did that?? chinuchupa na sya't lahat pero kaya pa ring magpacute? that sends him to his limit kaya mas binilisan pa nya ang pag galaw.  
  
  
  
jongdae gags from that action, after ilang segudo sehun came, kitang kita nya kung pano nilunok at nilinis ni jongdae yung tamod na nilabas nya. parehas silang hinihingal, but seeing his boyfriends mouth, na mejo namumula mula pa. hindi na nya naisip magpahina.  
  
  
  
he guided him in their bed and with a kiss on jd's forehead, sinimulan na nyang iprep ito. he inserted two fingers, while the other hand is playing with jongdae's nipples. the soft kisses turned into rough french kissing habang nakahawak lang si jongdae sa mga braso ni sehun. two turned to three kaya hindi na napigilan ni jongdae ang sarili, "se... now? please" sehun is smirking, gustong gusto nyang nakikita si jongdae na nababaliw sa mga ginagawa nya.  
  
  
  
sehun thrusted deep and hard, hindi muna sya gumalaw dahil he wants jongdae to adjust, kumpara sa nga daliri nya, di hamak na mas malaki ang titi nya. slowly he is moving on top of jongdae while you can hear small moans and whimpers from the other. kahit naman sabik na sabik si sehun sa kasintahan, hindi nya pa rin maalis na maging maingat dito. pabilis nang pabilis ang galaw nya and at the same time jongdae's moans become louder and louder.  
  
  
  
"aahhhhh----hingggg----oh-----se---hunn" sehun is hitting jongdae's prostate keeping that pace dahil alam nyang mauuna syan labasan pag minadali nya. "ba---baby, i-im c-close" cue na nya para mas bilisan.  
  
  
  
sehun is stroking jongdae's member while thrusting fast and hard, after ilang second nilabasan na rin si jongdae shooting his load between his and sehun's stomach. while keeping that pace, alam rin ni sehun nalalabasan na sya, he was about to pull out pero pinigilan sya ni jongdae, he already knows kung ano ibig sabihin non. kaya naman tuloy tuloy nitong binayo si jongdae. sehun released his second orgasm sa loob ni jongdae, he pulled out nung na sure nyang nailabas na nya lahat.  
  
  
  
parehas silang hinihingal, and sehun motion jongdae to scoot closer to him. sehun is the big spoon, hugging jongdae. "are you sleepy?" jongdae hums in response. "do you want me to help you clean or matutulog muna tayo?" he looks up to sehun "pahinga muna tayo saglit, lets take a shower and sleep later?" tumango naman si sehun "okay, pero pag nakatulog ka jan di na kita gigisingin ha?"  
  
  
  
  
sehun is scrolling sa ig feed nya when he felt his boyfriend squirming under the sheet "ling, shower na tayo?" he put his fone sa bedside table at tumayo na he didnt bother to wear his boxers dahil maliligo na rin naman sila. pinagmasdan ni jongdae ang mala adonis nyang boyfriend, walking in their bedroom, naked, he saw the scrathes, the hickey that he gave sehun. natatawa nalang sya dahil ngayon lang nya ata nagawa ang ganong kadamin marka dito.  
  
  
nauna si sehun sa bathroom to set the temperature ng shower since madaling araw na rin. pagtapat nya sa salamin, nagulat sya dahil mas malala ang mag markang iniwan ni sehun, nakita naman sya nitong pinagmamasdan ang sarili sa harap ng salamin kaya nahinang natawa ito. "do you like my artwork?" sehun backhug jongdae, kissing his neck "pasalamat ka puro lab kami next week, matatago ko 'to" jongdae can see sehun smirking, "SEHUN! SERYOSO KASI!"

"what???? may game kami sa tuesday, tingin mo matatago ko 'to?" humarap naman si jongdae sa boyfriend "what??? you didnt tell me??" hinalikan naman ni sehun si jongdae dahil humahaba na ang nguso nito "hey, okay lang. nakiusap si yeol na sumali ako sa practice match nya. sandali lang naman yun, i doubt my kung may ibang makakanuod knowing baekhyun? super possesive sa boyfriend nya"

  
nagbabasketball si sehun pag may oras sya or kung iniinvite sya ng mga kaibigan, sport nya talaga yun nung highschool bago sya maaksidenteng mabalian ng buto. pinagbawalan na sya ng parents nya mag laro ng basketball pero di mo talaga maalis yon basta basta lalo na't gustong gustong gawin yon ni sehun.

  
balik tayo sa shower moments nilang dalawa. jongdae turned the shower on at nauna nang maligo, sumunod naman si sehun, alam nyang inis pa rin si jongdae "darling, look at me" hinarap nya ito sa kanya pero ayaw syang tingnan sa mata "hindi ako magjejersey, mag shishirt ako" tinaas naman ni jongdae ang tingin sa kanya, "promise.. hmmm?"

  
"okay.." jongdae answered sobrang cute talaga ng boyfriend nya, and with that, sehun cupped jongdae's face para halikan ito, yung halik na sabik, kala mo di sila gumawa ng milagro sa kama kanina. he then felt jongdae's erection, nahihiyang tumingin sa kanya si jongdae. "round two?" jongdae nods at imbis na ligo lang, umisa pa nga sila sa banyo.

  
its 10:57 in the morning when jongdae woke up, wala sa tabi nya si sehun kaya agad namang lumingon ito sa harap ng computer para tingnan kung andon ito, pero nakapatay pa rin ang unit. kumuha sya ng tshirt sa aparador at lumabas ng kwarto. nakitang nyan nagluluto si sehun ng almusal. yumakap sya dito "gising ka na agad? dadalin ko pa naman sayo 'to eh" ganto talaga si sehun after nila mag sex, akala mo baby si jongdae na hindi kayang alagaan ang sarili. binuhat naman nito si jongdae at isinampa sa counter. sehun is placing small kisses on jongdae's face, alam nyang pag hindi sya pinigilan nito makakaisa na naman sya.

  
basically, they were making out sa kitchen, sehun is about to remove jongdae shirt, na kanya pala when he heard something. "ano yon?" takang tanong ni sehun dito. mukha namang nagmamaang maangan si jongdae nung marinig ulit nila, jongdae's stomach is grumbling. alam ni jongdae na narinig si sehun yon "dae, gutom ka na?" natatawang tanong ni sehun, tumango tango naman sya "gutom na ata yung mga anak natin sa tyan ko" di napigilan ni sehun ang matawa, yung tawang nawawala ang mata. "hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko kung di kita naging boyfriend. haaaay, napaka cute mo talaga" inalalayan naman nya pababa si jongdae at pinaupo sa stool, inayos ulit nya ang brunch nila para kumain.

  
"gusto mong lumabas mamaya? shopping tayo?" si jongdae sabay subo kay sehun ng kain at itlog, umiling naman ito at sumagot pagkatapos nguyain ang kinakain "mas gusto kong tapusin yung sinumulan ko rito sa kusina" sabay kindat sa boyfriend nya.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sksksksksks, musta? oks ba?


End file.
